Natasha Negovanlis
Natasha Negovanlis (born April 3, 1990) is a Canadian actress, writer, and singer of Macedonian, Irish, and Métis decent. She portrays Carmilla Karnstein in Carmilla. Biography Natasha began performing over twenty years ago from a tree stump on her lawn. Little did her parents know, her three-year-old rendition of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" would spiral into the blossoming career she has today. Growing up, Natasha spent most of her time singing and touring across North America with The Bach Children's Chorus and starring in many community theatre shows. For high school, she attended Wexford School for the Arts for film and musical theatre, and eventually went on to study voice performance at the prestigious Schulich School of Music at McGill University in Montréal. However, unsatisfied with the rigidity of the opera world, Natasha sought refuge at The Montréal Improv Theatre where she was encouraged to be herself and trained as a comedian. It was in her third year of university, after signing with her agent in Toronto, that she made the crazy decision to leave school to pursue her acting career. And only four days after dropping out, Natasha booked her first professional musical. The show was nominated for a 2012 Dora Award for "Best New Musical" and Natasha was personally nominated on BROADWAYWORLD.COM for Best Female Performance in a Featured Role - perhaps a universal sign that she had made the right choice. Today, the Toronto native works as a multi-talented artist best known for her sultry voice and sarcastic sense of humour. She has appeared on MTV LIVE, at the Toronto Fringe Festival, the New York Sketch Festival, and has been working professionally on commercials, music videos, short films, and in children's theatre. Most recently, Natasha is famous for starring in the viral web series Carmilla as the heart-throb vampire of the same name. The show first aired on Verve Girl Magazine's YouTube channel and has reached over 45 million views worldwide with 3 seasons. (Ended fall 2016). The Carmilla movie had premiere October 2017, which has become a big success around the world, especially for the movie's positive Queer representation. Natasha is the Host for the Kindatv’s youtube Channel. Off camera, Natasha is always working on something. She makes puppets, creates music, and is writing a book for children. She also divides her spare time with volunteering at The Centre for Addiction and Mental Health, playing recreational softball, and fostering rescue dogs. Her interests include: eating all of the things and drinking all of the coffee. Career In 2009, Negovanlis began studying voice performance at the Schulich School of Music at McGill University. However, unhappy with austerity of the world of opera, Negovanlis began training at the Montréal Improv Theatre to become a comedian. During her third year of university, Negovanlis decided to leave school. Four days after dropping out, she was cast in a professional musical. For this role, she was nominated on BROADWAYWORLD.COM for Best Female Performance in a Featured Role. Negovanlis has since appeared in several opera houses and over a dozen theater performances. In 2014, Negovanlis appeared in the film The Way We Are. Later that same year, she was cast as the titular role in the acclaimed web-series Carmilla. In the series, which is based on the 1871 novella of the same name, Negovanlis portrays the dark and mysterious vampire Carmilla, who appears after her roommate's previous roommate suddenly vanishes. On December 9, 2014, a second season of the series was ordered and is set to began airing in spring 2015. A third season followed suit, and a prequel titled "Season 0" after that. She then returned to her role in 2017 in the feature length film, "The Carmilla Movie". Filmography Trivia *''Carmilla'' was the first role where Natasha co-starred with Elise, but since then they have been cast together in other productions, including Almost Adults and a cameo appearance in the series Slasher. Social Media Twitter Tumblr Offical Website Video Category:Cast Category:Real World